Order 66
by Rae Valerious
Summary: The attack on the Jedi Temple begins. The Clone Wars have started. A handful of Jedi survive the attack and are on a mission. Novelization of a FanFilm in the works!


_**First off, this story takes place the same time Anakin starts going around and killing younglings...ect ect. This is supposed to be the attack on the Jedi Temple. This is the first scene of a FanFilm thats being made as I speak...er...type. The rest of the story will be following scenes. Hope you like.**_

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Mr. Lucas owns Star Wars, and afriend of mine owns the dialogue.

_**Order 66**_

_**The Day Of…**_

The new day had come, brilliant light shone down upon the Jedi Temple. Its rays faded towards the end of the day bathing the sacred place in a sweet, comforting blanket that Master Vigo Tsyr found most suited for another lesson.

With Master Tsyr seated in the middle, looking up towards his students who were situated on either side of him with expressions of peaceful serenity resting on their faces, he began his lecture.

"A Jedi's greatest ally is the force. A Jedi's use and control of the Force is a hard won skill and complex achievement. The Force is an ever changing and powerful energy field which is nurtured by all living things; it surrounds and penetrates the entire galaxy." Tsyr spoke as if reminiscing a fond memory. A shrill voice penetrated the passive atmosphere. Nep Tillatch voiced his question.

"Master? Is there a difference between the light side and the dark of The Force?"

Tsyr smiled with practiced patience, "The Force is neutral, it is the _user _who controls The Force and makes it serve them."

"Master Tsyr!" piped in Nep's friend, Jagen Rhysode, "Why can't everyone feel The Force as we do?"

"The Force, although present in all life, can only be harnessed by those in tune with its flow. Trained Jedi feel The Force flow through the galaxy and beyond, to touch the force is to be aware of everything. The future, the past, friends, family long gone and new arrivals." The younger ones pondered this with awe settled on their features, each dreaming of a day when this gift would be theirs. But an older Padawan in her mid-teens sought answers of her own.

"Master Tsyr," she said passively, thought not unkindly, "Why do we train so hard to learn so simple a task? We are Jedi, we have been taught this since we were younglings. So why do we dwell on it?"

"Rae Valerious, you ask a valid question." Master Tsyr felt as if he'd answered this question to her many times before, which was more or less true. "A Jedi who reaches the point where he or she is part of the flow, a conductor, of The Force, and they are not ready for the wave of emotions and images. The awareness of every beings thoughts is susceptible to anger, fear, greed," Tsyr paused, as if dreading what was to come, he sighed, "…Evil."

The Padawan next to her, slightly younger, and much more outspoken said eagerly, "This is why Jedi meditation is so important." Valerious scoffed at his 'know-it-all' attitude. "Are there other aspects of meditation that help us as Jedi?" He knew very well that Master Tsyr enjoyed speaking about his respect and admiration of the techniques of meditation and was just trying to get Tsyr to like him.

The Master nodded, always willing to talk about meditation to his students. "Meditation has been with us since the dawn of man. It is our principle means of establishing a one-to-one relationship with a spiritual essence, which may encompass many spiritual forms and images. There are many different meditation techniques one can utilize to help focus, which range from enlightenment to battle meditation."

Valerious, as inquisitive as ever, asked, "So how long does it take to see or feel the results of our meditation…Master." She added 'Master' almost as an afterthought.

In utter seriousness he replied, "It will take dedication over a prolonged period of time to practice and recognize the results. The results may appear suddenly, but most likely will come very gradually and subtly. But the use of meditation will balance the body and the spirit to achieve the highest possible convention of harmony. This is what makes us Jedi." They all looked pained, as if they wanted results right at this minute. But willing to sacrifice their time for the hard work to come.

A Padawan down in front, nearest Master Tsyr, looked troubled. He had a question that was itching to be asked, but was hesitant to bring the subject up. Master Tsyr felt more than noticed this and gave the boy a comforting smile, inviting him to ask away.

"Master…what is the difference between the Jedi and the Sith?" The young one looked down immediately as if ashamed of his question.

Tsyr forced the frown off his face and said rather bluntly, "There exists a balance of Light and Dark, without one there is no other, within this code there are perhaps two distinct and defined philosophies. A Jedi is one who manipulates the Force to help others, Jedi never use the Force for attack, or for personal gains. A Jedi puts others needs above their own, even if it means their own death." The ominous sound struck the Padawans to the core, and Tsyr decided, "Enough questions for now, let us meditate on what we have learned. Finish the code, together with me."

Satisfied with their lesson, they all resumed the proper position for optimal meditation technique. Sabers of various colors rising slowly to rest eye level with their current owners. Master Vigo Tsyr spoke up, "Concentrate, feel the Force flow, not outside or inside, but a part of all that is. Life creates it, makes it grow. Its energy surrounds us and binds us. You must feel the Force around you. Here, between you…me…the others…the rocks…the grass…everywhere. Now as one."

_There is no Emotion_

_**There is Peace**_

_There is no Ignorance_

_**There is Knowledge**_

_There is no Passion_

_**There is Serenity**_

_There is no Death_

_**There is the Force**_

"The Force is what gives a Jedi his power. It's and energy field created by all living things. It surrounds us and penetrates us. It binds the galaxy together. The Force is in balance. The Dark and the Light. Without one there is no other. For the Light side, you need patience, control, peace and harmony." Several minutes passed, of silence, understanding, and control. Until, Tsyr sensed something, something that would start the beginning stages of a series of events that would change everyones lives forever.

Master Tsyr's face contorted into a look of pain. "NO! Something is terribly wrong! We must leave NOW!"

"Master! LOOK!" Valerious said, pointing to the balcony overlooking the temple grounds. There were troopers, many, taking aim at the vulnerable Jedi on the ground below them. Master Tsyr's saber fell towards the ground and he turned around, grabbed it mid-air and prepared for battle.


End file.
